The Tale of Amelia
by RachelRebeccaLeahAmelia
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob's daughter falls into Middle Earth and has to help Frodo defeat Sauren! But Sauren has a secret identity... Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rachel Rebecca Leah Amelia Johnson. But I like to go by Amelia. My parents are really religious so they named me after three women in the Old Testament, but I am an ATHEIST and I DO NOT BELIEVE IN GOD, so I go by Amelia.

The day my life changed forever I was wearing long curvy jeans (Mossimo cut #6 FTW!) that I decorated with black flower designes I embroidered myself. My mother is very traditional and taught me how to sew and embroider. I should mention she's not my real mom my real mom died in a WILD ANIMAL ATTACK when I was just a baby but then my dad married my bitch stepmom who made us convert to Christianity and changed my name from just Ameila Johnson to Rachel REbecca Leah Amelia Johnson. I also had on flip-flops that I bedazzled with black beads and a really ugly pink teeshirt that my stepmom made my buy that I was hiding with my black hoodie. I wear a lot of black but I'm not emo. It's just that that's the only color my stepmom doesn't like. My stepmom is a stupid blonde named Julie and she's Lauren's daughter (OMG LAUREN IS SUCH A BITCH!) and she only married my dad for his money because her mom lost all of hers for being so stupid and buying into that mall scam. My dad is Jacob Black and my real mom was Renesmee Cullen so I am part vampire and part werewolf. My grandmother is Bella Swan I spend a lot of time at her house because she is the only one who understands what a FUCKING BITCHHHHH my stepmother is.

I don't have any friends at school because Lauren is the principal and she made it illegal to be friends with me. She is still jealous of my grandmother Bella because Bella ended up with Edward (True love forever!) and Lauren didn't so she took it out on me by not allowing kids to be my friends.

Since i didn't have any friends to hang out with I read a lot of books. I haven't had to read a single book for school since fourth grade because I've already read them all. It's a good thng I don't have to because Lauren made sure that the teachers all gave me extra homework I have to stay up until midnight doing it every night. Luckily my vampire genes make it so I don't have to sleeep so it's not a problem for me.

One night (well it was morning actually) I had finished my homework and was re reading The Lord of the Rings for the eighth time when suddenly I heard a strange noise I looked around hoping to see what it was but I couldn't see it anywhere I went back to reading but then I heard it again "What could it be?" I wondered aloud knowing nobody would hear my my dad was asleep after a long day's hard work to pay for my stepmother's gambling expenses that was where she was now and probably really drunk too so I got up and went to look for the source of the noise book still in hand. I went down to the kitchen where I saw something strange out the window. I ran out of the house and into the woods where I found a strange hole in the ground it was the size of a manhole but a strange white light was coming out of it "What is this?" I wondered stepping closer "Is it some kind of portal?" I stepped even closer and then I fell in!


	2. Chapter 2

I fell so far down I think I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up I was in the middle of a grassy meadow with a hill in the middle. I started walking towards the hill when suddenly someone came out of it he was short and had dark curly hair and blue eyes I knew immediately who he was "Frodo!" I yelled running toward him "Aaaaaah!" He said "Who are you?" "I am Amelia Johnson and I'm a HUGE FAN of you!" I said so excited to actually meet one of my heroes.

"I didn't know I had any fans," Said Frodo puzzled. "I'm only fifty years old (a/n: that's like thirty for Hobbits) and I haven't done anything with my life." He broke down and started crying. "What am I going to do? I feel like such a worthless failure!"

My eyes widened. He hadn't gone on his quest yet! "Don't worry Frodo you will not be a worthless failure" I said hugging him "You are going to be a hero!" "I don't think so" Frodo cried, tears spilling down his face like liquid waterfalls. "I have sat here at Baggins End my whole life and done nothign." "But you will do something" I promised him feeling sad that he was so sad. "Okay" He said brightening up immediately. That is my vampire power it's kind of like Jasper's power (Cuz Jasper is a HOTTIE! 3) I can feel other people's emotions and then change them only I can also manipulate their thoughts sometimes and read minds so it's kind of like Jasper and Edward's power combined. I can also shift into a wolf like my dad I did that the day I turned sixteen and that's why I will look sixteen forever (but right now I'm still sixteen for real). "Thank you Amelia" said Frodo "Do you want to come in for tea?" "Sure!" I said excited because I've never had tea before "Okay" Said Frodo and he led me inside.

We walked through Frodo's house which looked exactly like in the movie (I have read the book though if you haven't then FUCK OFF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING) and was so small I had to bend over a little bit but not too much. Frodo was making tea and I was admiring the woodwork inside the house and on the table when there was a knock at the door. Frodo answered it. It was… Gandalf!


	3. Chapter 3

"Gandalf!" said Frodo surprised "Gandalf!" I said my eyes going super big (a/n I love Gandalf but he's not hot like *some* of the characters ;D) Gandalf looked at me surprised "Who are you?" he asked "I am Rachel Rebecca Leah Amelia Johnson but you can call me Amelia" I said "Oh" he said "Well I have some very important news for Frodo would you mind stepping out for a minute?" "I already know what news you have" I said "You are here to tell him about the Ring!" "How did you know that?" he asked astounded "I have my ways" I said mysteriously "How about you come inside" said Frodo "and tell me what your talking about."

We followed Frodo inside. Gandalf and I had to bend over to fit in the house (because it's Hobbit-sized). Gandalf and I sat down at the table while Frodo poured tea.

"The ring that Bilbo gave you at his birthday party" said Gandalf smoking his pipe "Is actually a magical ring that will turn you invisible. But if you wear it then the Eye of Sauren can see you and the dead kings will kill you."

"That's not good!" said Frodo in alarm and fear. His eyes went all wide like they do whenever he's scared (A/N OMG IT'S SOOO CUTE WHEN HE DOES THAT! 3) and he started to cry. "OMG don't be scared Frodo!" I said squeezing him. "It'll be okay we just need to get rid of the ring!" "But how?" asked Frodo still crying "Nothing will destroy it!" I was about to tell him about taking it to Orodruin (a/n that's the REAL name for Mt. Doom if you don't know that you haven't read the books so fuck off!) but Gandalf was looking at me so I stopped.

"We need to take it to the Counsel of Elrond," said Gandalf. "There we can decide what to do with it." Frodo and I nodded knowing to trust Gandalf's judgement.

Then Sam fell in the window!

"SAMWISE GAMGEE!" yelled Gandalf in anger "WHAT WERE YOU DOING EVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION!"

Sam was shaking in fear because he was afraid of Gandalf's yelling voice which reminded him of his abusive father (poor Sam! D=) "I was just gardening sir" he said holding up a pair of garden scissors. "You were listening to our conversation!" reprimanded Gandalf "And for that you must pay by… Going on the quest with us!"

"Noooooo!" said Sam. Then "Wait what?"

"You will go on the quest with us to protect Frodo."

"Okay!" said Sam happy to serve his master. (omg Sam and Frodo would be so cute together! 3 Too bad they're both guys. )

Sam and Frodo and Gandalf and I walked out of Frodo's house with Frodo carrying the ring around his neck. "I must go away on an errand" said Gandalf "Where are you going?" asked Frodo "To see my old friend Saruman" Gandalf explained kindly. "Oh okay" said Frodo and Gandalf left.

We walked around the side of the house when I saw two people lying on the grass!

"OMG!" I said running toward them "Are you okay?" They were two girls from my school, Marianna (that's you, AdrianaDragonWitch) and Savannah (that's xxxEdwardslovahxxx) (OMG love you guys (like friends though) thanks for supporting my story! 3). Marianna was Angela and Ben's granddaughter but her father was a werewolf so she had werewolf powers like me but not vampire powers. Savannah was Alice's granddaughter because she found out that she had a son named Adain so she turned him and he married a girl named named Marissa and she had Savannah who is a half-vampire like my mom (my REAL mom, not Lauren's daughter). (a/n that is Marissa and Adain from "THE CULLENS WANT ME?!" by SeCrEt AgEnT mArIsSa which is an AWESOME STORY!) I had never talked to them (because THAT BITCH LAUREN made it illegal to be my friend) but they seemed cool not like girls like Jenny and Joan who were Jessica and Lauren's granddaughters (Joan was my stepsister) and who were TOTAL BITCHES.

"Yeah we're okay" said Marianna standing up. "Oh you're Rachel! we always wanted to talk to you, you seemed so cool! Except your grandmother Lauren made it illegal. "

"She's not actually my grandmother and you can call me Amelia" I said "that was what my mom called me but then my stepmother who is Lauren's daughter made me change my name because she's a religious nut like Jenny and Joan but I am actually an atheist."

"OMG that's terrible!" squealed Savannah. "I am so sorry that she made you do that! We hate Jenny and Joan, they're so annoying and TOTAL BITCHES."

"Yeah, and they don't even play Guild Wars right! They are such n00bz!" complained Marianna. "Like those flamers who were mean to my story! We pwned them, though. Lol, they're so bad at it." ((ps: if any of you make mean comments about my story or my friends stories, I WILL KILL YOU! So stop being mean! D=))

"I can't believe people would do something like that!" I said angrily. Those people were horrible people and needed to be stopped. But just then Frodo and Sam appeared over the horizon "Hi" said Sam "Who is this?" "These are my friends Savannah and Marianna" I said. "They are super nice! ^_^"

"Hello it's nice to meet you" said Frodo "I am Frodo and this is my friend Sam."

"OMG hi!" said Savannah excitedly "I am a big fan of Lord of the Rings!" "Well we were just about to take the Ring to Elrond" said Frodo "Want to come with us?" "OMG totally!" said Marianna and Savannah. Then we all set off together.


	4. Chapter 4

Frodo and Sam Madrianna and Savannah and I were walking through Hobbiton. We knew we needed to get to the town of Brie Cheese so that we could make it to Rivendell. Madrianna was telling fRodo about Guild Wars, which is apparently some kind of video game. Savannah and I were skipping ahead on the path because it was the kind of path you want to skip on. Sam was eating a donut.

"OMG stop!" said Frodo suddenly. "What is it?" we all asked "I think I feel a presence nearby GET UNDER THAT LOG!" he yelled and we all ducked under the log.

I peeked over the top of the log and I saw… A BLACK RIDER! HE WAS SUper scarry looking and he was waring all black and had a black horse and all sorts of scary stuff. He moved his head back and forth like in the "whip my hair" song only without any hair and then he looked straight at our log. It was like he knew where we were. I looked down nd I saw Frodo was about to put the ring on! But luckily Savannah grabbed his hand and stopped him and then the Black Rider looked away. He was about to leave when someone walked up behind him! It was….. JOAN FROM SCHOOL! 'OMG what is she doing here?' I thought to myself then I saw she was MAKING OUT WITH THE BLACK RIDER! It was SO GROSS! I ducked back down under the log so I wouldn't have to see it. We all waited for what felt like a long time and then heard them riding away.

We snuck out from under the log "OMG that was so gross" I said and everyone agreed "Let's go before they come back" said Madrianna so we all went across the river and knew we would be safe for a while because the black riders can't cross moving water. "Okay" said FRodo "Now we only have one choice. To get out of the Shire, we need to go through… The Old Forest!"

Dun dun und!

We walked through the old forest and it was super dark and scary. Savannah and Sam grabbed Frodo's hands because they were scared. Madrianna and I led the way.

"Hey guys what is that weird lookin tree up ahead?" asked Frodo pointing at a weird looking tree up ahead. "I don't know" said Savannah "Let's check it out!" We all ran up to the tree and started examining it. Then… IT STARTED TO EAT US! We all suddenly felt sleepy and started to sink into the tree. Just as we were about to be covered completely, I heard a voice!


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and staring up at the sky in the trees. "What happened?" I asked with shakiness.

"You niños were almost eswalowedo by that árbol!" said a deep velvety voice somewhere above me. I sat up and saw the sexiest man I had ever seen. "OMG, who are you?"" I asked errotically.

"MY name is Tom Bombadillo," said the man helping me to my feet. But he was mexican so he pronounced it bom-ba-dee-o. It was H-O-T. "Oh well I'm Rachel Rebecca Amelia Johnson but you can call me Amelia" I said breathlessly I couldn't stop staring at him he was jsust so effing sexy! "It is mucho nice to meet you Amelia" he said "What were you niños doing out here in el forestero?" (a/n that is the name of a restaurant that has super tasty burritos! Muchos yum!)

Just then Frodo woke up! "We were trying to get out to the city of Brie Cheese so we could meet our friend Gandalf and go to Rivendell!" he explained excitedly "Only we got lost and scared and then we found this strange looking tree that tried to eat us!" "Yeah that tree is a mean tree that does not like people" explained Tom. "You should come to my casa. We will feed you and give you los supplies!"

"That sounds great I am so hungry!" said Sam who was always hungry "Yeah" we all said because it had been a long time since any of us had eaten.

We all followed Tom to his house. "My wife no es here yet," he explained when we got there "You can make yourselves at home." Everyone sat down and started talking Tom went into the kitchen and I followed him.

"This is a very nice house you have" I said "Gracias" he responded kindly "My casa es your casa." I watched him slicing up some tomatoes. The muscles on his arms were bulging and sooo sexy. "Can I tell you a secret Amelia?" he asked "Okay" I said breathlessly "I am actually very attracted to you. That is why I saved you from that tree because most of the time I just let it eat people." I gasped! He thought I was attractive "I-I am attracted to you too," I said casually inching closer to suddenly he KISSED ME! 'OMG' I thought excitedly 'He is kissing me! What si going on!?' I kissed him back passionately.

Suddenly the door burst open! It was not the door to the living room where the others were sitting but the back door. And in burst… Tom's wife!

"What are you doing?" she shouted hysterically "Oh I um uhhh" said Tom "What is going on here?" I asked "You did not tell me you were married!" We both glared at Tom waiting for an explanation.

"Well I um I um well oh shit" Tom said. Tom's wife and I glared at him some more and thenn I left them to sort out their marital problems while I talked to my friends.

"OMG what happened in there?" asked Merry when I got back to the living room. "Nothing" I said sadly and sat down not wanting to talk to them. "Come on Amelia you can tell us" said Savannah who was sitting next to Frodo "Yeah" he said "We're your friends!" "Okay" I said sadly "Well we went in the kitchen and then tom kissed me!" "Woah" said Madrianna impressed "That's not so bad!" "Yeah but then his wife came in!" "What?" said Pippin "He's married? And he tried to lead you on like that? That's so horrible!" We all nodded because it was so sad.

After a while Tom and his wife came out of the kitchen "Okay" Tom said "We have decided to let you spend the night here." We were all happy because it would be good to have a nice place to sleep. Tom led us to the guest house which is close to the main house but separated "If you hear any strange noises at night please ignore them!" he said happily and then left us to go to bed.

Everyone had weird dreams that night but mine was the worst. I had a dream that I was running away from Lauren and my stepmom Julie. Then Julie turned into a Black Rider and started making out with Joan but Lauren was still chasing me. I tripped over Frodo and Lauren caught up with me! Just as she was about to eat me, I woke up.

"Wow what a weird dream" I said to myself. Everyone else was still sleeping. Then I heard a strange noise! IT sounded like somenoe was crying. I forgot Tom's warning and went outside to see who it was.

I found a boy and a girl around my age sitting on the ground crying. They were dressed all in rags. "Hello" I said kindly who are you?" "We are Tom's slaves" the boy explained "I am AlexSalvatoreMiles but you can call me Alex and this is MilenaTheWitcherette but you can call her Milena." "Oh hi I am Rachel Rebecca Leah Amelia Johnson but you can call me Amelia" I said. "Can you help us get out of here Tom has enslaved us and he will do the same to you!" they said worriedly.

"OMG that's horrible!" I cried quietly "OF course I will help you where is Tom?" "He's asleep for now but not for long he has to check and make sure we cleaned everything right" exxplained Milena. "We know where he keeps his secret weapons" said Alex "We can take you there if you want" "Okay let me wake up my friends first!" I said excitedly.

We all followed Alex and Milena to a little shed out back "THese are the weapons Tom makes us build" said Alex and opened the door. The shed was filled with… LIGHTSABERS! "Wow" I said "Lightsabers! That is sooo cool!" We all grabbed one. Frodo and Savannah got green ones "Hey we match!" said Savannah excitedly. Madrianna got a blue one. Merry and Pippin and Sam got orange ones but good guy orange ones not bad guy orange ones and Alex and Milena each got a blue one too. I took a purple one because purple is my favorite color.

"Okay let's go!" I said after we all got our lightsabers. But… TOM WAS BLOCKING THE DOORWAY!

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS" said Tom angrily "I will not let my slaves go so freely!" But I bonked him on the head with my lightsaber and he fell down and we all ran out. "Wait!" said a voice "Can I come with you?" It was Tom's wife! "You don't want to stay with your husband?" asked Milena "No he is a cheating asshole and also I didn't know he was keeping slaves!" "Okay you can come with us" I said "Yay thanks!" she said "By the way my name is Chella" "Nice to meet you" we all said. She grabbed a blue lightsaber and we all ran away into the night.


End file.
